My Kinda Life
by H.V
Summary: Ever since Kagome could remember, her parents where in a constant feud with one another. After one unforgettable night she takes her brother and runs for it. After 8 years they show up again to take revenge.


Ever since Kagome could remember, her parents where in a constant feud with one another. After one unforgettable night she takes her brother and runs for it. After 8 years they show up again to take revenge.

****

**MY KINDA LIFE**

:::::::

Kagome sits up with a gasp, Rubbing her eyes she peers over at the clock which read 2:28 am. Sighing, she glared at the door noticing what woke her up. Grabbing the pillow she pushes it over her face to try and block out what's been waking her up at odd hours of the night for the past.......forever! "Mom and dad are at it again sis?" whispered a sleepy sota. Sighing again she pulled the pillow off her face and snarls "of course sota, is there ever a time when they're not yelling at each other!"

Sota curled back up and pulled the sheets over his head in hopes on getting back to sleep. Kagome puts the pillow back on her head and tries to do the same, but she was already awake which really pissed her off. Not able to take it any longer she kicked the sheets back and walked over to the window. " sota are you coming or not?" no response was given which obviously means he's already fallen asleep. Rolling her eyes she pushed the window open, "lucky ahou" she whispers to herself and climbs out.

Looking up at the stars she laid her head down on the cool shingles of her Tokyo home. Ever since her parents arguing became very dangerous and physical, she found the only way to get away from that noise at nights other then going to her best friend songos house, was to find a way to climb up on the roof. So far its been working. Kagome closed her eyes and faded away in her countiose only to the sound of crickets and toads chirping in the surrounding woods.

_Dream_

_"Daddy! daddy! come look at new baby sota. isn't he cute? im so glad mommy finally borned him. I finally can have someone to play with. aren't you glad too?" says a happy-go-lucky 5 year old Kagome as she looks up proudly at an older man sitting next to her. The man frowned and looked back down at her before taking a long drag off his cigarette and blowing it into the young girls face. "Whatever" he mumbles gruffly. "She jus needs to hurry up and do what she's gotta do so we can get the hell outa this fuckin place." He states while getting up and walking away with his fists in his pockets and completely ignoring the hacking and coughing coming from the young girl. With teary eyes she looks up at the retreating back of her father._

_A young women in all white runs up to the distressed girl and kneels down in front of her. "Are you ok Kagome?" she whispers gently. All she gave was a nod. Sighing the lady took a kerchief out and dabbed to dropping tears away before giving her a warm hug. "Kagome you listen to me. You know you're best friends with my daughter. And you also know you are always welcome over at any time of the day and night. Don't EVER hesitate to come by if you ever feel the need too, all right?" she whispered harshly in her ear. Kagome looked up at the women she's known all her life and nodded. Mrs. Loopon looked her straight in the eye and continued. "And you know our phone number right?" Again Kagome nodded without a word. "good. So you also must know you can always call us and we will come and get you and your baby brother if you feel as though he is in danger, ok?" tears begin to roll down Kagomes face again as she silently nodded. Mrs. Loopon gave her a big smile and another hug before standing up. "good. now cheer up, your brother has finally arrived and tonight we are having a big celebration for him at our house. So turn that frown upside down and get ready to have some fun." She cheered. Kagome smiled wide and quickly whipped her tears away. "come on lets go see your brother" She took kagomes had and they made there way down the hall. A voice whispered in the distance of Kagomes mind. remember.......you're always welcome_

_END_

Kagome woke up with a start, feeling something tugging on her leg. "Come on sis wake up its time for school, YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed sota. Kagome sat up straight almost falling off the roof "And I will never understand why you haven't fallen off yet." Kagome glared at him before licking her chapped lips. "I have......... twice already" she stated while holding up two fingers. "and haven't broke a thing.....yet" Smirking, sota helped her into the window before making his way out the room to the front door where the waiting songo and kohaku stood to be let in.

"She's coming" he said flatly to songo. Songo sighed and nodded knowing exactly what that meant. "I'll jus go help her out. you two wait here we'll be out in a sec." Songo made her way through the narrow hall towards the closed bedroom door. knocking once she went in to find a struggling kagome trying to get her legs into her jeans as fast as she could. " you know, the faster you try to put jeans on the longer it actually takes to put them on" said a smirking songo while leaning against the door frame. Kagome looked up once she had her pants buttoned up and smiled at her best friend in the world "I noticed that." Throwing on a baggy black T-shirt she grabbed her book bag and her shoes and made her way out the front door with the rest of them.

The foursome chatted while they made their way to the parked van at the corner of the street. " hummmm guess what kagome" songo chirped "what's up son-son" says a peculiarly quiet kagome. Songo noticed this and pause for a moment before continuing. "I cant wait till football starts up again, Miroku, Inuyasha, and kouga the all stares will be playing. oooooo I cant wait to see them. especially that dashing Miroku. A bit on the perv side but still fine ass hell. I cant wait to get him in the bed. I bet he's good too....really good and im sure he's got a nice package actually im sure of that...." Kagome jus eyed her friend quizzically through out her mindless ranting.

Opening the sliding door the two where greeted with a friendly smile as always" good morning you two, now hurry or you guys will be late." Said Mrs. Loopon. the four rushed in and soon they where off towards Yamaha, a school for both high school and Jr. high. Kagome sat back and though. Other then hanging out at school with songo that's the next best thing to do. ' I wish I was as care free as she is, life would go by much quicker. (Sigh) im not ready for school yet....or maybe I am...... I know im not ready for inuyasha and the other rich popular people that's for sure. I cant stand seeing them and their luxury rides, and nice crisp expensive cloths. jus smelling those girls high dollar perfumes jus makes my skin crawl.' Kagome visibly shook as she twisted her face as if she jus smelled something foal. 'And above all I hate their attitude towards anyone financially under them. Its sickening how much they fail to realize that the world does not revolve around their manicured asses...' Kagomes thoughts were cut short upon their arrival to the school.

Yamaha's campus was enormous, since it catered to both high school and jr. high students. It had two of everything from track fields to pools to baseball fields the campus only had one football field though since only the high school section uses it. but other wise there were plenty of outdoor athletic activities for all.

The group made their way out of the car saying quick good bys and headed towards the front courtyard. They still had about a good 10 minutes before the actual school bell rang so they sat and chatted for the remainder of the time. " Hey sota, did you ever finish those dragon ball z pictures?" says an eager kohaku. Sota and kohaku have been tight friends since the dippers as well. " Yeah," smiled Sota, " I was finish with those right after I got home yesterday." " Yeah he couldn't wait to get started" mentioned kagome drily. Songo chuckled "of all the things you two get hooked on, its that dragon ball z crap, when are you guys ganna change?" The two traded glances before shrugging "Never!"

Kagome rolled her eyes before focusing on her surroundings "look at all these people. Its the first day back for crying out loud." "Exactly Kagome, its the first day of school; meaning everyone will be here" "I know but its like.... Haven't you ever wonders what everyone is talking about? Sitting in their own world, talking about their own personal stupid things. hum? Ever wondered?" there was a short pause before kagome snapped out of it and looked over towards the non responding Songo. She contorted her face into an annoyed frown before sighing. snapping her fingers in front of songos face she waited for her to get out of her hypnotized state. When she didn't budge she followed her view and realized what she was focusing so hard on. Non other then one of the so called most popular most lovable man of all the land and time... Miroku Toushi. glaring at her friends pathetic fixation, she mumbled "give me a break."

Looking back over at him she noticed the rest of his friends and his girlfriends all around him. One of them being that repulsive Inuyasha fellow, and his little skanke girl toy Kikyo. She out of all of them mostly disliked those two, to her they where the king and queen of damnation. They where the cause of this worlds disasters. The birth of those two ass fuckers were the cause of the earths future end. Mr. and Miss, antichrist.

Getting bored with dissing them so, she cast a dry look at the group before refocusing on her friends. " Im bored of sitting here I ganna go in aright?" songo finally snapped out of it and scrambled to her feet. " Ok if you say so but can we go through the side door please with sugar on top." songo batted her eye lashes and kagome jus rolled hers. " Fine fine fine but lets make it quick." jumping for joy she slung her bag over her shoulder and waved good by to the too busy to notice them leave boys.

As they made their way closer towards the side door songos smile grew with ever step they took. " I cant believe you're making me go through this all over again" complained kagome "Oh hush we will be by them and done in a sec" kagome slouched and continued to walk on. The popular group was now only a few steps away from them before Miroku spotted The smiling songo. he gave her a questionable glance before returning to his conversation.

Songo felt like she was about to die when he looked at her. As soon as they entered the nicely furnished side hall songo let out a loud screech of joy. "**DID YOU SEE THAT**? didn't you see the way he was looking at me. **AAAAAAAA **Im ganna die!" she slide to the floor and into a fetal position. Kagome burst out laughing "Songo chan, he only looked at you for not even a half a second, now come on get off the floor you might get clean" Kagome stated referring to how sparkling and ridiculously spotless it was in the hall they were in. "I don't care, im telling you its love, I saw love in his beautiful eyes" " Ok, im so proud of you two. I hope you invite me to your wedding" Kagome chucked before dragging the deliriously love sick songo away.

$$$$

Well I hope you enjoyed my first chappy. Please review and tell me if I need any changes r if yall wanna leave any tips for me THANK YOU love H.V.


End file.
